


Life on Skid Row-ish

by damnitdeandean



Category: Bon Jovi (Band), Skid Row (US Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Oral Sex, Pouting lead singer, Sarcasm, Smartassery, annoying guitarists
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 23:59:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17293808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damnitdeandean/pseuds/damnitdeandean
Summary: A glimpse into recording, touring, and relationships. Oh, and there may be some banana bread too.





	Life on Skid Row-ish

**Author's Note:**

> This is my official first work on here! Yay! That being said, please be kind. Unfortunately I have no beta, but would like one if anyone is interested, so all mistakes are my own. Please leave comments! Let me know if you love it, hate it, see a mistake, have an idea you would like to see me attempt to write.

10:45 am

A diary she says. Keep a band diary, it'll be fun. Don't know who's supposed to be having fun. Sure as fuck ain't me. Feels like homework. I strongly dislike homework, hence why I'm in this band and not at Julliard. Me thinks Brandi be full of shit.

At least Rach seems to be taking part in this stupidity.

Rob too.

Not sure if Dave can read.

Scotti seems to be loving this fuckery. Weirdo.

 

1:30 pm

Is it 'Make Sebastian's Day Hell' day? National Pick on Baz Day? Find a tall blond and make them feel uncomfortable day? Did I miss the memo? Seriously. And does Rachel help? Fucking NO!

And no, I'm not pouting. I just needed some quiet. Away from fucking Bon Jovi. How the fuck am I supposed to explain to him what's going on between me and Rachel when I don't even really understand it? Okay, maybe I am pouting. And exaggerating about them picking on me, but it's frustrating. Rach says I need to just relax. Stop overthinking things. Let our relationship be whatever we want it to be. Quit trying to label everything. Easy for him. Fucking hedonist. He's never had the whole 'why the fuck am I with a dude when I'm straight' freak out.

 

                "You know, you can talk to me about shit. That's how relationships are supposed to work, I'm told. I didn't know Jon was bugging you with those questions." Rachel says quietly from the bedroom doorway, almost as if afraid to spook the leggy blond propped against the headboard. "All you have to do is say you're uncomfortable and I'll get them to leave it."

                Sebastian sighs and closes the notebook he had been writing in. Looking up, he sees Rachel leaning against the door jam, worried expression etched across his face. "It's not your duty to, to, protect and, and, shelter me from the fucking world man!"

                "No, but it is my duty to have your fucking back! I don't want to protect you. And I sure as fuck don't have to unless it's from yourself. I just want you to come to me when you need something. Just like I'll go to you." Rachel explains while moving to the foot of the bed.

                Sebastian slides his hands from covering his face to run through his hair, scratching at his scalp with a growl while Rachel climbs onto their bed to settle beside the clearly frustrated younger man.

                "So," Sebastian starts, then pauses with a sigh. "guess I'm not as secure with this as I thought, huh?" he finishes while looking at the dark haired bassist sheepishly.

                Rachel grins and throws his arm around Sebastian's shoulders and pulls him close. "Here's how I look at it. Chemistry is chemistry, right? And we've fucking got it. And as far as I'm concerned, everyone else can fuck off. Which Dave sorta kindly explained to everyone."

                Sebastian snorts at Rachel's last statement and gives him an unimpressed look.

                "Look, it's just the novelty of it. Once everything isn't so new they'll go back to the regularly scheduled fart and dick jokes. They're simple like that." Rachel grins into the top of Sebastian's head, voice muffled by the abundance of hair.

                Sebastian sighs and sinks into Rachel's side while winding his long arms around the other man's middle and allowing himself to be maneuvered into a more comfortable position. He gives a small moan as Rachel slips his free hand under Sebastian's shirt and strokes along his warm side.

                "So, like, crisis averted and shit? Cause we're getting hungry and kinda need you guys." Dave says, leaning into the room. "You don't have to, you know, hide in here. No one cares if you want to be all lovey dovey an' shit, but uh' I'd like to order food before I starve."

                Sebastian and Rachel let out long suffering groans while looking at Dave, still in the doorway. Rachel makes the first move and pats Sebastian on his behind a couple times as he sits up while asking Dave "So do you practice being a creep or is it a talent you were born with?" causing Sebastian to bark out a laugh.

                "A creep?! It's not like I'm trying to see you two fuck of anything! Besides, you're constantly feeling him up!" Dave squawks indignantly. "Can't you keep your hands to yourself?"

                "Like you would if you had someone. He's fucking hot!" Rachel exclaims and waves his hands in Sebastian's direction. "I like touching him!"

                Sebastian sighs, crosses his arms across his chest and rolls his eyes heaven ward while muttering "he's standing right here."

                Rachel and Dave continue with their squabbling and it becomes apparent they won't be stopping any time soon. Deciding that facing Bon Jovi is better than listening to this ridiculousness, Sebastian makes his way out to the living room where the other two members of Skid Row were along with Jon and Ritchie.

                Settling himself on the floor beside Rob, Sebastian attempts to subtly use the drummer as a make shift shield. Rob, being his usual perceptive self, hands Sebastian the take out menu covertly. Sebastian takes this moment to thank any and all higher beings for Rob. His new favorite. What would he do without Rob? Probably something embarrassing. Or rude. Or obnoxious. Hell, may as well be honest, all three at the same time is the most likely outcome. Rob's definitely his new favorite.

                The uncomfortable silence that had descended upon the room is broken suddenly by Rachel's voice carrying down the hall, causing everyone to look over the back of the couch towards the bedrooms.

                "It's not like I've ever whipped my dick out and asked him to suck it in front of everyone! Besides it's my bed! if I wanna touch his ass I will! It's not my fault the only ass you have to touch is your own!" Sebastian groans and buries his face in his knees, attempting to hide the blazing inferno that was his embarrassment.

                "Dave's a bit upset the perfect woman hasn't magically appeared in the fridge or something." Scotti explains while reaching over and ruffling Sebastian's hair.

                "Don't worry Legs. Sometimes he forgets he has to actually leave the house and interact with people. I'll work on getting him out and occupied. Singers gotta stick together. We're outnumbered." Jon says with a chuckle and a pat to Sebastian's back on his way to settle the squabbling guitarists down.

 

12:45 am

So, maybe I was overreacting earlier. I'm a man and I can admit when I was wrong. Sometimes. Turns out I'm paranoid and Jon was trying to get to know me by using Rachel as an icebreaker. Scotti explained everything.

 

                "Whatcha writing baby?" Rachel asks while climbing (read flopping) next to Sebastian on the bed.

                "Stupid journal shit from Brandi. Don't know why. Must you do that?" comes the frustrated reply, while attempting to still write through Rachel's disturbance.

                Rachel hums his acknowledgement and grins smugly as he watches Sebastian shiver from the hand being run along his back.

                "Quit grinning like the cat that got the cream." Sebastian murmurs without looking up from his writing, causing Rachel to loose his grin and frown a bit.

                "What grin? I'm not grinning. 'Sides, I think it should be you wanting the cream, right Kitten?" Rachel asks innocently, while gently tugging on the ends of Sebastian's hair, pulling a tiny moan and another shiver from him.

                "You're a menace you know that?" Sebastian sighs and tosses his notebook to the floor. "An absolute menace so wipe that look off your face. You're about as innocent as a two cent whore." he complains while turning towards the bassist and trying to not let how much he was enjoying Rachel's attention show.

                Rachel huffs out a quiet laugh and pulls Sebastian's head down to him, capturing the singer's plush mouth in a heated kiss. Running his hands down Sebastian's sides to his hips to arrange those long legs on either side of his own body, he then pushes Sebastian down so he can feel Rachel's obvious arousal press tightly against his ass. This causes Sebastian to let out a shocked gasp, while pulling away from the kiss with wide eyes.

                "Too much?" Rachel asks worriedly as he massages Sebastian's tense thighs. "If you're not ready for this much we can slow down. Or stop. Whatever you want, kay?"

                "I want," Sebastian starts quietly, then pauses. His uncertainty written clearly across his face. "I want.... I'm not really sure?"

                "You want me to suck you?" Rachel murmurs while creating a mark against Sebastian's collar bone. "Wanna lie back and let me make you feel good? Make you scream?"

                Sebastian shakes his head then gasps out a no after a moment. "I wanna give it a try," he whispers while trying to hide behind his hair.

                "Hey, let me see your face. What do you want to try?" Rachel asks while pushing as much of Sebastian's hair away from his face as he could. "There's a bunch of 'it's for you to try." he finishes with a mischievous grin and holding Sebastian's head, forcing him to actually look at Rachel.

                Sebastian sighs and gives the most annoyed look he could given his current predicament.

                "If you can't say what you wanna do, how do you expect to actually do it?"

                Sebastian pushes himself up into a sitting position on Rachel's groin with a grumble. "I wanna try sucking your cock. There. Ya happy?" he mumbles while staring at his hands spread across Rachel's torso.

                "Hmmmm.... maybe try that again, but like you're out of breath with an out of control desire or something." Rachel suggests earnestly, but when Sebastian looks up he sees an absolutely wicked grin splitting Rachel's face.

                "Look here fucker, you want your cock sucked or what?" Sebastian demands, thoroughly done with Rachel's bullshit, and thus, throwing Rachel into a fit of laughter.

                "Don't give me that look. That bashful bullshit was creeping me out worse than Dave does. Now, as much as I love feeling your ass against my cock, ya gotta get up. Lemme sit on the edge of the bed, it'll be easier for ya."

                After some rearranging, stripping of clothing, and complaining on Sebastian's part, they find themselves with Rachel sitting on the bed legs spread and erection clearly wanting attention and Sebastian planted between said legs, looking up at Rachel while stroking the other man's thighs. "So, uh, what do I do now?"

                "Stop thinking so much. Do whatever you like. You should be better at this than any chick since you actually have a cock." Rachel answers while gathering up Sebastian's hair and holding it away from his face. "You were a quick study when it came to hand jobs. And your mouth was made for cock anyway."

                "Yeah," Sebastian scoffs. "You coulda warned me about the freaking hoop going though your dick!"

                "Where would be the fun in that?" Rachel gasps as he watches those long fingers wrap around his shaft. "And if memory serves me, you couldn't stop playing with it."

                "Yeah, cause how often do you see a dick with a fucking stainless hoop coming out the slit? Like, you put another hole in your dick! I didn't know people actually did that!" Sebastian rants while absentmindedly stroking Rachel's erection. "Besides, you seemed to enjoy my playing with it if the sounds you were making were anything to go by."

                "If the ring bothers you so much, I have a curved barbell I can switch to." Rachel says while tipping his head down just in time to catch Sebastian's almost evil smile before taking the head of Rachel's cock into his mouth with a moan. Whatever else Rachel was planning on saying was lost to the heat of Sebastian's mouth. All thoughts narrowed down to the young singer between his legs, filling his mouth with Rachel's cock.

                "You look so good Baz. Fuck. Doing so good babe." Rachel groans while looking into the green eyes staring up at him. "Don't know why you were so nervous."

                Sebastian moans around Rachel and lets his eyes slip closed. Concentrating on the taste on his tongue and how Rachel felt in his mouth. The feeling of being guided by his hair. The sound of Rachel's voice as he moaned and gasped encouragements. He can't help but think about how addictive this could become. He's pulled from his trance by Rachel trying to gently pull him away by his hair.

                "Gonna cum babe. You don't have to take it in your mouth." Rachel moans, then gasps as Sebastian doubles his efforts. "Told ya you wouldn't have any trouble. You're a quick learner." he groans as he cums in Sebastian's mouth.

                "You kinky fucker. You get off on the fact that I've never done any of this!" Sebastian exclaims breathlessly after wiping his mouth on the back of his hand.

                Rachel can't help but chuckle at the look on Sebastian's face. A strange combination of realization and amazement with a bit of horror mixed in. "Yep. But I get off more by the fact that I can teach you to get off on all my fetishes."

                "You are one demented fuck, you know that? What's the next thing you're going to 'teach' me about? Hand cuffs?"

                "No." Rachel answers with an eye roll. "Assplay. Now get up here so I can finish you. Unless. You got off giving me head didn't you?"

                Sebastian blushes but keeps his grin as he climbs up on the bed, pushing Rachel into his normal spot. "Maybe? Well, okay, yes." the lanky blond admits while tucking himself against Rachel's side and settling his head on Rachel's shoulder. "So..... assplay?"

                "Yeah, but I don't have everything I need yet." Rachel murmurs into Sebastian's hair while pulling him closer.

                "What else, besides lube, could you possibly need?" Sebastian wonders around a yawn.

                "Ya know, toys. Need to pick up some butt plugs." Rachel absentmindedly answers, already falling asleep.

                "Butt plugs?!" Sebastian squawks as he finds himself suddenly jolted awake.

                "Oh GOD! Please! Go to sleep already! I'm not drunk enough for this shit!" can be heard from the opposite side of the far wall which causes Rachel to burst into peals of laughter, since that is Dave's room and all.

                "Fuck you motherfucker! At least I'm getting some!" Sebastian screams in retaliation.


End file.
